


A Very MJN Christmas

by blueboxonbakerstreet



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/pseuds/blueboxonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cabin crew is docked in the Netherlands for the holidays, but that doesn't stop Arthur from bringing a little Christmas cheer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very MJN Christmas

“Come on, Douglas! Hurry up!” Arthur called excitedly from his place on the couch, between Carolyn and Martin.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Douglas replied, taking a seat in an armchair across from the three.

“Alright! Presents!” Arthur exclaimed, grinning broadly.

“B-but I thought we weren’t doing presents this year!” Martin sputtered.

“I was rather under that impression, also.” Douglas nodded, furrowing his brow.

“Yes, well, far be it for me to stop Arthur getting everybody presents.” Carolyn informed the two men, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, Skip!” Arthur said happily, pulling a few parcels out of a large bag. “We did agree no presents, but it’s Christmas! You can’t just not get presents on Christmas!”  
“What made you think neither of us were getting presents?” Douglas questioned, crossing his arms.   
“Well, for one, I heard both of you talking about it. So, last time we were home, I went Christmas shopping! Mum helped!”

Douglas raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Oh. In that case, I’m intrigued.”

“Shut up, Douglas, I did not help. I simply drove him from shop to shop.” Carolyn sighed.

“Arthur, that was really-…well, it was very nice, but-…it was thoughtful, but I really think-…I mean I don’t think it was necessary-“ Martin stuttered, his face tinged pink.

“Don’t be silly, Skip!” Arthur laughed. “Of course it wasn’t necessary! I wanted to do it!” He handed the red-headed pilot a small, rectangular package, wrapped in gold paper and decorated with a large red bow. “Here’s yours, Douglas!” He beamed, standing and moving across the room to deliver the first officer’s present.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Douglas thanked him, nodding and giving him a small, genuine smile. “But really, what is the reason for all of this?”  
“I dunno,” Arthur shrugged. “We’re kind of all like a little family- I mean, we’re together more often than a lot of families- and I just thought that it would be nice to get everybody presents because, like I said, I heard you both talking and I just love Christmas and I want everyone to be happy on Christmas because…well…it’s Christmas!” Arthur explained quickly, giving them all a wide smile.   
“Oh.” Martin said. “Carolyn, haven’t you got a present, then?” He asked Carolyn, who was currently sitting back and relaxing on the couch, sans present from Arthur.

“Arthur’s already given me mine.” She waved Martin off.

“Open them!” Arthur commanded excitedly, practically bouncing up and down with energy.

The pilots complied, opening their presents with bated breath. Douglas spoke first.   
“Arthur,” He said in a confused tone. “How did you know I needed a new watch?”

“I saw your old one and I noticed it wasn’t…well, it wasn’t ticking. At all. So, I got you a new one!” Arthur grinned. Douglas matched Arthur’s smile, pulling out the watch. It had a yellow band and blue face, identical to the colours of Douglas’s uniform.

“Well, it certainly is different.” He chuckled, fastening it around his wrist. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! I’m happy you like it!” Arthur beamed. “Do you like your present, Skip?” He asked Martin, turning to the man beside him. At this, Martin seemed to be jarred from his thoughts, looking up at Arthur with a start.

“What? Oh, yes. Yes, I-…how did you…” Martin trailed off, staring at his present, still sitting in the gold paper. The parcel contained a model aeroplane set, complete with paints and a spinning propeller. “I used to have a bunch of these when I was a kid,” Martin said in astonishment. “I love them. How did you know?” He asked, looking up at Arthur with a mixture of confusion and gratefulness.

“Had a feeling.” Arthur shrugged, giving him a small grin.

“What do you say we tuck into that Christmas pudding the hotel promised in the dining hall?” Douglas suggested, standing and balling the discarded wrapping paper in his fist, his new watch glinting in the light of the Christmas tree.

“Alright!” Arthur exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and exiting the room quickly. “Come on!” He called behind his shoulder, rushing in the direction of the dining hall. Carolyn chuckled quietly, standing and following her son, followed by Douglas, and lastly, Martin, holding his model aeroplane and wearing a small smirk.

“Good Christmas, then?” Douglas asked the shorter pilot, noticing his expression.

“Yes,” Martin murmured. “I’d say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry If this got a little OOC or weird or what...it was really late when I wrote this and I haven't gone back to fix things... someday... *Looks off longingly in the distance*  
> Inspired by a prompt from tumblr user fractionallyfoxtrot:
> 
> Anything Cabin Pressure + Christmas themed. ^_^ Maybe Arthur buying presents for everyone?


End file.
